The Unknow City
by Kikuchi Lawliet
Summary: Dimana Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura menjalani misi pertamanya dan menemukan sebuah kota ... Mau dilanjutin baca sendiri R&R cerita OC,OOC,Aneh....
1. What's that!

Hi Ketemu lagi dengan JuZt DrEam

Ok This is chappie 1

Let's Begin

OC, OOC,gila ,aneh

Yg gak suka pairing ini sebaiknya tekan tanda back sebelum menyesal

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read And Don't Flame

R&R

The Unknow City

-kameramen: Kamera Action-

Suatu hari di kediaman Haruno

"SAKURA ,Hari ini pertama kali kau ikut misi kan? Masa kau mau telat pada pertama kali kau ikut misi ?Teman mu juga sudah menunggu !"Kt ibu sakura yg bernama Helena Sakura

"Iya Bu"kt sakura

"Ohayo Sakura " Teriak Seseorang di ambang pintu

"Ohayo Naruto , Sasuke mana??" Kt Sakura

"(inner: Napa Musti Sasuke yg dicari sakura)Oh Si Teme itu , mungkin masih dirumahnya atau di Lembah Kehijauan –?- " Kata Naruto disertai oleh nada cemburu –gitu-

"Ya Sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sasu dulu baru pergi biar perginya barengan " kt Saku

"Ya Sudah" Kt Naru Pasrah

Sesudah itu mereka berdua pergi ke Uchiha Mansion

Di dalam Uchiha Mansion

"Huam.... Dah jam segini gak disangka " Kt Sasuke Kaget + gak disangka

Di luar Uchiha Mansion

"SASKEY CEPETTAN DAH TELAT KITA " teriak Anak yg berambut durian

"Hn..." Kt org yg di dalam mansion itu –narator : kayaknya lebih cocok teriak deh-

Setelah setengah jam menunggu si Saskey Uchiha siap siap

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke Lembah Kehijauan

"Akhirnya Sampe ! Mana si Sensei itu ya?" Kt Naruto

"Hn...(arti: Gak Tau tuh) " kt sang Uchiha

"Yah sepertinya Sensei itu telat deh"kt Haruno Sakura

Setelah Menunggu 1 jam

"LAMA...."Kt Naru gak Sabarran

"Hn....(arti : ya)"Kt Saskey

"Huam..."kt Saku

Setelah menunggu 1 jam lg

"Huaahhhh Sensei itu mana sih???" kt Naru Kesel Sendiri

"Hn (arti : Gak Tau Coba Kau cari)" Kt Saskey

"ZZZZ" Kt Sakura –narator : maksud ketiduran-

Setelah 30 menit menunggu

"Hi Everybody ..... Sory I'm late ... Karena tadi tersesat di Jalan Setan, Gang Setan ..,Rumah Setan , Sehabis Ketemu sama setan –narator : Maksud Hiruma- Yg Nomor Rumahnya 666" Kt Sensei Panjang, lebar, dan gak jelas-author: ditambah pas pake bahasa Inggris logat Tegal trus yg pake bahasa indo pake logat Inggris-

"It's LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AGAINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kt Naru dan saku yg ditambah dengan anggukan Sasu

"Ya ....sudah sekarang kita pergi ke kantor hokage untuk tau apa misi pertama kalian" kt The King Of Late ini......

"Ok...." Kt Naruto + Semangat Muda Lee

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke Kantor Hokage

Setelah Diberi Tahu oleh Hokage apa Misinya...

"Huahhhhhhhhhhhh APA ... Menunggu sensei yg suka telat ini 2 jam 30 menit dan menunggu si Teme ini beres beres 30 menit hanya dapet misi seperti ini " Kata Naruto (baca : Teriakkan) yg pasti langsung dapet pukulan dari Saskey dan Sakura –narator : Disini Naruto Di tengah Saku di sebelah kanan Sasu di sebelah Kiri-

"Dan untuk mu Kakashi kau tak akan menemani mereka misi kau akan mendapat misi lebih keras dari mereka , dan kalian bertiga sebaiknya pergi " kt Sang Hokage itu

" Baik " Kt Mereka Bertiga

Akhirnya mereka pergi dan segera melaksanakan misinya yaitu menangkap seekor kucing, Setelah Mereka Berhasil menangkap kucing tersebut , Naruto melihat sesuatu .

"Teme ,Sakura-chan disana ada sebuah kota " kt Naruto

"Iya, kau benar Naruto " Kt Sakura

" Aku akan kesana bisa saja ada air disana" kt Naruto sambil membawa kucing yg dibawanya itu

"Sakura sebaiknya kita ikuti Naruto " Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah" Kata sakura (Inner : Kenapa Sasuke tak seperti biasa mencemaskan Naruto)

Tetapi Nasib baik tak berpihak kepada mereka saat mereka masuk mereka terpisah pisah tak tentu arah tapi beruntunglah Sakura bersama sasuke yg dari tadi terus menggandengnya supaya tidak terpisah.

"Sakura –chan, Teme woy kalian di mana ??" kt Naruto

Tiba-tiba naruto merasakan ada yg berjalan mendekatinya

"Kau Siapa???"Kata Naruto siap dengan memegang kunai –karena kucing yg dibawanya sudah kabur –

"Sedang apa kau disini ini kota terlarang , mau apa kau datang kesini " Kt seorang cewe yg tiba-tiba keluar dari antara pohon.

"Ah... kau juga sedang apa disini??" kt Naruto yg masih siap dengan kunai ditangannya

"Aku adalah warga di sini, aku adalah warga terakhir di sini" kt cewe itu

"Aku tersesat disini " Kt Naruto

" Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari sini , bila kau tak keluar dalam 3 hari kau akan disini selamanya" kata cewe itu

"Ya ......." Kt Naruto

-kita hitung 10 detik ..20 detik ..30 detik..40 detik ..50detik..1 menit..-

"APAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.................."kt Naruto (baca: teriakkan) dan langsung sang cewe itu menutup kupingnya agar tidak menjadi tuli

"Ya.. " kt cewe itu lemah

"Namamu siapa ???" kt Naruto

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata "

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sebaiknya aku menemanimu untuk keluar dari tempat ini " kt Hinata

"Tapi kau tahu tempat untuk keluarkan tapi kenapa kau tak mau keluar dari tempat ini ??" kata Naruto

"Karena waktu itu aku ingin mencari adikku yg sampai sekarang belum kutemukan "kt Hinata Sedih

"Ya .. Sudah ayo pergi bersamaku " Kata Naruto Memegang tangan Hinata

"Baiklah" Kata Hinata menundukkan kepala + blushing

* * *

Ya... Segitu Dulu hehehehehe

Author sedang puyeng karena fic yg aneh ini ...

Maaf bila ada typo yg jelas...

Dan Tolong Review nya......

Tekan yg ijo ijo dibawah ya!!

TBC

Owari....


	2. Hinata story

Haloooo semuaaaaaa maap chappie 1 sedikit banget hehehe

Dah Jelek lagi huaaaa

Ada yg bilang salah aku aja ada 200 lebih –terpuruk ngeliat komen tu –

Tapi tak apa akan saya usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi

Bales review dulu ya!!!

Uchiha Hikari : Terima Kasih atas pujiannya ,saya akan usahakan untuk tidak menggunakan singkatan hehehe . Tentang EyD dan tanda baca saya akan mencoba untuk lebih baik hehehe , ajarin ya!! -pake nada maksa-.

Uchiha Ryu mizu : Hehehe haloooo Ryuuuu my baka friends hahaha , iya gw ganti nama hahaha kan lucuan juzt dream klo etsuko deushi kan kesannya -_-|| gimana gitu hehehe –maksud : aneh- hehehe lu memang bisa bahasa inggris ??? gak nyangka *sambil pake gaya gak nyangka gitu* -dilempar batu- Thanks atas pujiannya hehehe.

Ash D. Flourite : Terima kasih atas masukannya senpai, maaf bila saya melakukan kesalahan sebegitu banyak , iya ini fic sasusaku dan naruhina .

Uchiha Evans : Terima kasih sudah mau ngereview fic aneh ini , kayaknya saya yg harus manggil anda senpai . Saya juga sangat menyukai eyeshild 21 apa lagi hirumanya hehehe *gak ada yg mau tau* Terima kasih senpai atas reviewnya

Terima kasih atas review dan masukan dari pada senpai-senpai

R&R

Don't Like Don't Read and Don't Flame

Pairing : Sasusaku , Naruhina (tapi chappie 2 lagi banyaknya Naruhina)

Kalau tak suka pairing ini jangan baca sebelum anda menyesal

The unknow City

Ok, Let's begin the story –sok inggris-

Disclamer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto , klo naruto punya saya dunia pasti kiamat

Sebelumnya.....

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata "

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sebaiknya aku menemanimu untuk keluar dari tempat ini " kata Hinata

"Tapi kau tahu tempat untuk keluarkan tapi kenapa kau tak mau keluar dari tempat ini ??" kata Naruto

"Karena waktu itu aku ingin mencari adikku yg sampai sekarang belum kutemukan "kata Hinata Sedih

"Ya .. Sudah ayo pergi bersamaku " Kata Naruto Memegang tangan Hinata

"Baiklah" Kata Hinata menundukkan kepala + blushing

Kita ke Sasusaku

"Sa..sasuke aku lelah bisa istirahat sebentar ?" tanya sakura + ngosh ngosh san

"hn" kt sasu singkat

" Sasuke-kun kira-kira nama tempat ini apa?" kata sakura penasaran

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kalo dilihat dipeta tempat ini tak ada." Kata sasu sambil membolak balikkan petanya.

"Cih Naruto-kun mana lagi?"kata sakura kesal

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk menyeder ke pohon , dan tak berapa lama mereka tertidur.

Ke NaruHina

"Hinata-chan..."

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku harus mencari temanku dulu , karena mereka juga tersesat di sini" kata Naruto

"hm.. ya sudah ayo kita cari" kata Hinata + senyuman manis yang membuat Naruto blus

"Ayo..." kata Naruto semangat

Di suatu tempat di daerah kota itu

"Hm.. Senpai sepertinya mereka sudah datang ke tempat itu." Kata seorang cewe

" Iya, tapi aku lebih suka kau panggil aku oni-chan saja" kata seorang cowo

"Baiklah, oni-chan kapan kita menyerang?" kata cewe itu semangat

"Sebentar lagi , tapi kita harus tanya pada ketua dulu !" kata cowo itu

"Haii.." kata cewe itu lagi

Kita ke NaruHina again

"Naruto-kun tunggu, ahh..." kata Hinata tapi tiba-tiba ia jatuh

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto perhatian

"Itaii..." kata Hinata sambil menahan sakit

"hm.. sebentar" kata Naruto sambil mengaduk-ngaduk tasnya

"Nih pake perban ini" kata Naruto sambil memberi perban + senyum yang membuat Hinata jadi blush

"Te..terima kasih Naruto-kun" kata Hinata masih blush

Setelah memakai perban

"Biar aku gendong kau masih sakitkan kakinya?" kata Naruto sambil menyuruh Hinata naik ke punggungnya

"Hn.."kata Hinata sambil naik ke punggung Naruto

"Punggung Naruto-kun hangat" kata Hinata dalam hati

Mereka berjalan dengan hening sampai Hinata memecahkan keheningan itu

"Naruto-kun berasal dari negara apa?" tanya Hinata

"Hm.. Negara api" jawab Naruto

"Hm..N..Naruto-kun berasal dari kota apa?" tanya Hinata

"Hm... Kota Konohagakure, memang ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin tahu saja" jawab Hinata

"Hinata-chan memang dulu bagaimana kota ini diserang ?"

"Hm.. Naruto-kun ceritanya panjang ,Naruto-kun mau tahu?"

"Iya..Hinata-chan"

"Baiklah.."

Hinata POV

Flashback on

"Hinata-chan.."kata seorang cewe padaku

"Hai.. Tenten-chan"

"Neji-kun mana?" tanyanya padaku

"hm..mungkin di kamarnya"

Tapi tiba-tiba ada benda yang jatuh dari langit –apa tuh??- . Itu adalah sebuah bom yang siap diledakan dengan segera, dan aku dapat melihat orang yang ingin meledakkan desa kami sedang menaiki burung aneh.

"Kau pasti Deidara-nii kan?" Kata kakak sepupuku pada orang yang menjatuh kan bom yang berbentuk seperti pinguin -?-

"Hahaha..sepertinya kau masih ingat denganku, ya Neji-kun" Kata orang itu

"Masa aku lupa pada orang yang membunuh orang tuaku sendiri"

"Hm..Sasori no Danna sebaiknya kita bagaimana?" tanya orang itu kepada orang di sebelahnya

"Cepat ledakkan, aku tak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu" kata orang disebelahnya

"Ok.." kata orang itu sambil terbang menjauhi kota kami

Semakin tinggi dan tinggi ,warga kota kami langsung pergi untuk meninggalkan kota kami yang berbahaya ini. Sedangkan aku hanya mencari adikku yang sedang bermain dengan dicari pun tak ditemukan , hingga Neji –nii menyuruhku pergi dan ia yang mencari sudah terlambat orang yang bernama deidara itu segera membentuk segel dan dalam sekejap desa kami hancur. Aku yang sudah selamat karena disuruh neji-nii pergi ,melihat kehancuran kotaku ya aku sangat sedih melihat kotaku yang sudah lama aku tempati hancur hanya dalam waktu 1 menit. Setelah kejadian itu kota initidak ditempati lagi kecuali oleh ku yang tetap mencari kakak sepupuku dan adikku yang belum aku temukan sampai sekarang.

Flashback mode on and Normal Mode on

"Ya itulah cerita tentang kehancuran kota ku" kata Hinata

"Hm.. maaf Hinata-chan sudah mengingatkanmu kembali tentang kejadian itu." Kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, malah aku senang karena ada orang yang perhatian padaku" kata Hinata

"Memang siapa sih orang yang meledakkan kotamu itu?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..Orang yang meledakkannya bernama Deidara ciri-cirinya rambutnya kuning , satu matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya tetapi yang satu lagi tak begitu kelihatan yang aku tahu dari kakak sepupuku yang satu lagi berambut merah , dan mempunyai keluarga di suna kalau tak salah bernama Akasuna no Sasori" Kata Hinata

.......

Ya segitu dulu chappie 2 nya..

Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah

Maaf

Review sangat dibutuhkan

Kira-kira ada yang mau gak jadi 2 orang yang digua itu 1 cewe 1 cowo tapi klo gak mau gak papa hehehe , atau gak kasih masukan untuk orang yang digua itu yang cocok dari Anime / Manga Naruto juga boleh , Please tolong ya!!

Thanx

Owari for chappie 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknow City

Chappie 3

Hohoho de-chan kembali hohoho

Ya dengan chappie 3

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**BLH FLAME TAPI JANGAN PEDES PEDES YA!!!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Di tempat Sasusaku

"Um..Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura bangun dari tidurnya

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura." Kata sasuke

"ya!"

"Sudah siap untuk berjalan lagi?" tanya Sasuke

"hm.." kata sakura ditambah anggukan kepalanya

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri tempat itu

KRESEK KRESEK *apaan tuh?*

"hm..Sakura"kata Sasuke sambil memegang kunainya

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita."

Tiba-tiba...

DUAR

Ternyata kunai bom -?- dilemparkan ke belakang pohon didekat sakura dan membuat sakura terkena ledakan bom itu

"SAKURA!!!"

"Oh, ninja konoha seperti ini ya?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku, hm.. kau tak perlu tahu tapi namaku Suigetsu hahaha" kata Suigetsu ditambahi ketawa gajenya

Sasuke SWT

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini." Kata Suigetsu sambil menarik sakura

"Sakura.." kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura

"Kau masih ingin melawan ya?" kata Suigetsu setelah itu pula Suigetsu menusukkan pedangnya ketangan sasuke yang pasti membuat sasuke melepaskan tangan sakura

Kemudian Suigetsu menusukkan pedangnya tepat pada lambung sasuke

"Ukh.. Sa..ku..ra..!!!"kata Sasuke yang makin jauh dari kesadarannya tapi ia sepat melihat sakura dibawa oleh suigetsu

"apakah aku akan mati sekarang?"tanya sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

Ditempat naruto dan hinata

"Naruto-kun.."

"Ada apa hinata-chan?"

"Anu.. sepertinya kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa dan kau tak usah menggendongku lagi."

"Ya baiklah" kata Naruto menurunkan Hinata

"Arigato Naruto-kun"

Sedangkan di Konoha

"UAPPAAAA!! Mereka hilang!!" kata Sandaime hokage dengan sangat keras ditambah cemas ditambah lebay

"Ya sepertinya mereka tersesat" kata Kakashi yang tetap cuek meskipun didalam hatinya ia khawatir pada murid-muridnya

"Baiklah akan ku kirimkan anbu berpengalaman untuk mencari mereka."

"Arigato Hokage-sama tapi aku juga harus ikut mencari mereka."

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi dan satu jam lagi akan ada anbu yang ikut bersamamu."

"Ha'i"

Di tempat Sasuke

"Ukh!!"

"kau jangan bergerak dulu" kata seseorang atau apalah gak jelas

"Siapa kau?"

"aku adalah penghuni kota ini yang sudah lama terbunuh karena peledakan di kota ini."

"Tetapi mengapa kau masih dapat menolongku ?"

"Ya, itu karena kami mau meminta tolong kamu untuk membalaskan dendam kami."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, lagi pula cewe berambut pink itu dibawa olehnya kan?"

"Baiklah , akanku coba!"

Di sebuah tempat

"Bagaimana aku berhasilkan !"

"Sekarang tinggal satu lagi ."

"Ya oni-chan"

"Siapa dia?"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

**Ya chappie 3 segitu dulu gak ada ide **

**Hohoho**

**REPIEW SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN **

**ARIGATO YANG DAH MAU BACA FIC ANEH NIE DAN FIC YANG MAKIN LAMA MAKIN GAK NYAMBUNG**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**P**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


End file.
